Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to an apparatus for constructing a woven article and a method of constructing a looped woven article. A method for producing circular beadwork is disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Looms for weaving and for bead weaving have been employed for thousands of years. Looms in practice require warp and weft threads to achieve weaving. It is a common artifact of the process that woven articles are left with fringe or remnants of the warp threads. For example on rugs, the warp threads may be grouped and tied into tassels for decorative effect. For a woven bracelet, the warp threads may be grouped and tied together on each side of the woven product. The bracelet can be formed by further binding the two grouped sides together to form a loop. This tying up of loose warp threads can be visually unattractive. It requires that the decorative and appealing woven section of the article be truncated and a portion of the article is composed only of grouped warp threads instead of the decorative woven pattern.
What is needed is a device and method for making a woven article that does not employ extraneous warp threads. A device that allows weaving without the use of warp threads extending beyond the woven article can produce an article composed entirely, or nearly entirely, of decorative woven materials, and is therefore visually attractive along the entire length of the woven article. A device that provides a woven article in a loop without extraneous warp threads can produce a more visually attractive article that is finished without the need to tie up or address warp threads.